Down, up, then down, up and then down all over again
by Litra-Palia14
Summary: Just when everything seems like it just doesn't matter anymore hope rises, just to be crushed again. (a Baymax/Hiro fanfiction...no that is not a thing but it just came to me and Im writing it...) No AU (SPOILER) Just after the explosion Hero thinks Baymax is gone, then he is not then again he might have been right the first time...
1. Chapter 1

**Hell-o! So this is one of the most sick ideas I might have yet I just finished watching the movie. You ask: What movie? I say: Seriously? Come on! ****_This _****Movie, the movie everyone wants to watch?: BIG HERO 6. Yeah that one...**

**Back to my point: ****_the most sick idea I might have yet..._**** This is a Baymax/Hero fic. Hey don't ****_look_**** at me like that! DON`T judge me! This is all fanfiction`s fault! (or maybe not, I just need someone to blame...) Anyway in this fic Baymax is well ****_not_**** a fluffy marshmallow...****_and_**** since you are here to read ****_I`m _****_not _****going to spoil it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters. **

**A/N: Spoilers all over it, or not...but its a very big give out in the movie so if you don't want anything spoiled then, don't read...just yet.**

**Prologue:**

oO0 **BIG HERO 6 **0Oo

He wasn't really listening at all. Everything was all noise and numb. Again, again, again was the only thing that was crossing his mind. Looking at Abigail`s body in side the capsule was`t really helping. He thought it would make him feel better about it all. That Baymax`s loss wouldn't be for nothing but he couldn't bring himself to feel ok about it. There was _nothing OK about it. _He was his friend, the only thing he had left of his brother that really mattered. True he had his aunt but, Baymax was...he was something that no-one could replace. He didn't want to and wasn't proud of admitting it but Baymax had been a replacement for his brother. Tadashi had always looked out for him and made sure everything was alright and he had pushed him away for a while and when he had finally listened to him the stupid fire happened. But, then Baymax was there and it _had_ half filled that hole, because that hole is _never_ going to get filled completely.

Baymax had at least filled a part of it. Looking at Abigail`s face made him regret the choice he had made at going in to save her. It was selfish, he knew that. But knowing that didn't made him feel any better.

He didn't know for how much time he stood there but the next time he looked up Abigail wasn't in front of him a good thing she wasn't because even though he wasn't burning with anger, mostly because he was to tired to be angry; crying while stabbing a person wasn't too different from an angry person doing it.

Just when he was about to turn around he heard something moving close to where the explosion had happened. "Hiro, we have to go." GoGo came from behind and put hand on his shoulder. He would have told them something but...something in his gut told him not to. Not just yet. "You guys go. I`ll go later, I have to look for something first." Hiro said without turning to look at her.

He glanced back at her and she nodded making a gesture at the others to go. "See you at Uni then..." She said as they left.

He watched as they left and then he looked around. The place was getting crowded and he if he wanted to get out of there without getting questioned he had better do his little curious research _now._

He started looking and searching. For what? He wasn't sure. Whatever made that noise. Why? Because, his gut told him so.

Then he heard pebbles fall as someone grunted. He followed the noise. There between the mess of the explosion he saw a hand. A very pale hand at that...as he came closer to the apparent body he saw the rest of it. A tall boy with white hair inside of what was left of Baymax`s armor.

oO0 **BIG HERO 6 **0Oo

**This is one of the shortest chapters I have written in a long time... Well this is just an idea that I`m very fond in continuing because I have a bunch of new evil ways to crush souls! No, not really just a bit of shocking stuff and a bunch of fluff for the world. :) **

**But, really if I _do_ continue this I will make waaay longer chapters...**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So I probably shouldn't even be writing or posting this now because, contrary to teachers believes exams, quizzes and projects are hard to do and study for...and when you are in my position and you need to have them all done by well, tomorrow the best choice is to spend all your free time focusing on that.**

**But, I`m not...I blame it all on Baymax for being so flipping adorable!**

Hiro was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling as he sighed and closed his eyes.

Making two trips back and forth had left him numb. He felt his legs were going to kill him. How's that hard? Well try carrying a body for one and then up the stairs and then another one carrying a giant hand. Don`t forget the fact that you don`t want your aunt to find out because she might think that you have a dead body and then the cat that makes it impossible to walk around because it likes to rub himself off on your legs.

And did he forgot to mention that the pale guy that's sleeping on Tadashis bed was well...naked so he had to somehow try to figure out how to cover him with his jacket? Well yeah, that was hard to do too.

He had no idea what he had brought home, well aside from Baymaxs hand, no, no, that sounded creepy. The hand from the armor.

Yeah, because all logic said: "If you see a pale naked guy with white hair after an explosion take him back home." No, seriously. Why did he? He wasn't feeling very generous at the moment either.

He opened his eyes and shifted his head to the side to look at the bed on the other side of the room where the other guy laid. He sat up.

He tried to make sense of the person, stranger that was sleeping on that bed. Who the hell in this world looked...What? 16, 17 years old and had white hair? Then again the guy looked like a frigging snowball.

A marshmallow even... Hiro frowned at that and bit of hope raised up but then he just shook his head and shrugged it of.

It was...it was stupid.

oO0 **BIG HERO 6 **0Oo

He felt a hot ray of sun touch the skin of his face, that part of his face so happened to be where his eye was and it wasn't all that comfortable. He grunted and covered his head with his bed sheet and then he remembered the last day success of events.

He then sat up on his bed and looked at the side to see that the snowball looking guy was sitting on the edge of the bed too looking at nowhere in particular. "Hey..." He called. When there was no response given to him from the other guy he said it louder. "Hey!"

The guy then turned his head slowly at Hiro`s direction. "Hi, I`m Baymax."

Hiro stared blankly at the guy...Baymax? No, Baymax was dead. Witch was kind of funny considering Baymax was not exactly alive. Hiro shook his head. "No, you are not Baymax." He let out a sigh. "Baymax is a robot about twice my size, fluffy like a cloud and kind of annoying but adorable at the same time."

"Believe what you like but, I am Baymax." The guy stood up and the bed sheet that had been covering his still naked body fell to the floor. Hiro`s eyes followed the bed sheet as it fell and he flushed turning around to face the wall. "Why are you turning away from me?"

"Because, you are naked."

"I don't see how that's a problem. We do have the same body parts."

Hiro stood up and walked backwards towards his wardrobe and took some of the bigger pair of clothes he had out of it. He extended a hand with the clothes towards the guys direction. "Here, ware this." The guy took it without comment.

"You can turn around now." The other guy said.

"I thought you said I could turn around!" Hiro shouted when he noticed the guy was still half naked. "You didn't react when only my upper body was exposed." He extended his hand towards Hiro`s direction. "And I don't think this shirt will fit me."

Hiro looked at the shirt and then back at the guy, then again at the shirt.

He couldn't believe he was about to do say this...but, "In that drawer over there" Hiro pointed behind the guy. "there are clothes you can use." he sighed.

What use would they be to him or anyone really if they just cached dust over the time without anyone to use them. They might have been his brothers clothes but, they weren't holy...

"What's your name." Hiro asked. The guy looked up at Hero and looked at him intensely. "I told you. My name is Baymax." Hiro sighed as he watched "Baymax" take a red shirt from the drawer.

He watched they guy shift uncomfortably from side to side looking weirdly at the shirt as if it was some kind of freakish alien. "Hey, umm" He couldn't bring himself to call this, other _body, _person or whatever it really was "Baymax" so instead: "Max...you going to put that on? Or..."

Max looked at Hiro in what could have been one of the most pitiful "Help" calls he had ever seen, or anyone had ever seen really. "What?"

"I..." Max trailed off. "I don't know how to put this" He gestured the shirt. "this...thing on." Hiro sighed and walked towards the still half naked snowball. "Here," He took the shirt off Max`s hands. "let me help."

**Ok, so I didn't have the chance to make a longer chapter. But, it is longer than the last one; and that still counts.**

**So a billion thanks to you guys, for reading and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter you will see in a while. But it wont be that long of a while...I hope. **

**A/N: God! I had to re-update this chapter!Well I had to fix it. A million thanks to: All Things Animated. If you hadn't pointed out the fact that I had written Hiros name wrong I probably wouldn't have noticed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, again people! Honestly I wasn't going to continue but since I got so much positive feed back that I was inspired to continue this story.**

**Thanks to all you guys for the reviews, favorites and follows it means a lot.**

It was taking him more than the time necessary to put the stinking shirt on Max. The guy was like a gigantic clueless, clumsy, tall, moron...

Hiro sighed in frustration and stopped to think for a moment when an idea came to mind. "Stand by the bed and raise your hands." Hiro told Max as he stood in the edge of it with the shirt in hand. Max did as he was told. Hiro smiled triumphantly when he was finally able to put the shirt on the guy.

Max turned around and then stared at Hiros smiling face expressionless. "For a 13 year old university student you are an idiot." Max stared at Hiro as his smile vanished from his face. Hiro stared at him incredulously. "And you are to much of a jerk to be the robot that you are trying to pass yourself as." He spat back.

Max walked across the room towards where the hand from Baymaxs armor was and opened the hand to take out a green card that had Tadashis name across it. He handed the thing at Hiro. "Shit..." He cursed as he stared at it.

**oO0 BIG HERO 6 0Oo**

He had just left the house in a hurry that morning. But no matter what was happening at the moment he couldn't stop thinking that he may or may not have a heartless robot in his room that had no sense in telling what was right from wrong.

Of course what were you supposed to wait from a robot?

But, not Baymax. Not _his_ brothers creation. The Baymax he knew was kind hearted and liked to help people. This, this thing that he had back in his room was...well to put it bluntly a ticking bomb. He wasn't sure how he worked right now. If he had a mind of its own right now or what.

The weird thing was that he was worrying about that and not about the fact that apparently throwing a robot into a teleporting thingy made it become a real person. But, maybe that had only worked with Baymax considering he had a lot of humanlike aspects...

_Flashback:_

_He wasn't sure with what to do with all this knowledge that the half naked guy in his room was indeed Baymax he looked at the clock beside his bedside and it was 8:12 he was late!_

_He packed his things and felt Max the robot guy he refused to call Baymax behind him. "Where are you going?" He asked. Hiro looked back at him to spare him a glance. "I`m going to the university and you..." He looked at him rushed. "You are going to stay here and wait."_

_"I`m afraid I can`t do that."_

_Hiro frowned. "Why not?" Max sat down in the other bed. "I need to look after you. Your brother created me with that purpose." Hiro looked at him puzzled. "Tadashis card is out of you. Off your system."_

_"That was still the purpose of my creation and nothing can rip that apart from me."_

_Hiro stared at Max. He had an expressionless face and cold eyes exprecionless eyes. Then Hiro understood. Max was created apparently or that purpose and by the looks of it he was going to do every possible thing to fulfill his purpose._

_But Hiro had no time for that so he did what reason told him to. Sure robots where programed to do things but you could command them to do others to. "I command you to stay here till I come back."_

_And with that he ran out the room not sparing the guy a last glance._

_Something was still bugging him. The purpose to create Baymax wasn't to protect him...it was to heal and help people right?_

**I know, I know short chapter but I figured I wouldn't have much time later so I posted what I had. Thanks for reading!**

**Just a question I would like to ask: Would you guys preferred it for it to be short and fast up-dates or long and slow updates?**

**When I say short chapters I mean 700 - 800 words long chapters meaning 2,000 words to 3,000 and up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I`m sorry I haven't up-dated in 3 months or so…But, at the moment I have a lot of things going on and I have had to drop a few of my stories and I didn't want to drop this one because well; BH6! **

**I had to make this one a short chapter because I feel awful about not up-dating in such a long time. I promise that the next chapter I write is going to be long since I have some time to write during this weekend so eyes open for the next chapter that I will probably post in about 5-6 days from now.**

**I`ll try for up-dates to be at least weekly from now on. :)**

What is it do you do when your humanbot disappears from your room as soon as you come back home again?

He had spent some time in University an hour or so before Honey had took pity in his dazed kind of state and told him to go home. He almost opened his mouth to argue back and tell her everything was fine, that he was fine; but then thought better of it. He _was_ fine.

The reason he was out of it was a totally different one from what they thought it to be. But, he wasn't about to tell her that Baymax had possibly turned into a somewhat emotionless guy that he had so happened to bring home without anyone noticing; and it wasn't like he_ could say _that without sounding crazy…

He practically ran from the university to the house. Just to find out he needed to go out again to search for a very tall and too pale guy for his own good looking robot?

Wasn't this was great…

He went down the stairs as quietly as he could just as when he came back, just so that his aunt wouldn't notice. Of course that was going to be impossible it was like she had a frigging radar. "Where are you exactly going little college man?" She asked. "Didn't you just get back?"

"Uumm, I-" He didn't know what to say… "I left something in the University." He finally decided on that lie. "Oh." She nodded. "Then be back before I make lunch. I don't want you fainting on the street." He opened the door to rush out just as he heard her scream behind him. "Don't get into trouble!"

He was looking for a heartless guy that looked human, he couldn't promise that…

oO0 **BIG HERO 6 **0Oo

Hero spent the next hour and a half looking for Max uselessly. He was getting tired and honestly with everything that had happened who he to say that he hadn't imagined all of it…

Just as soon as he was about to turn away from an alley that he had been wandering on for minutes he heard footsteps from behind him making contact with the concrete of the floor into the puddles and then the sounding of wet shoes. When he turned around to look at who exactly was causing the sound his face fell. "Great…"

The mad before him was wearing a tracking suit, he was fat and to be honest the man reeked…

**This will be the last baby chapter, I promise!**


	5. AN

**Side note: If you are reading any of my other stories then I'm sorry to say I will have to drop them all. I'm planning on just making an update on H&H from time to time but nothing too promising. But if** **any of you are on the Supernatural fandom (wincest) then maybe in a few months I will post something. **

**My reason for this decision is that I decided that if I don't have time for something then I just shouldn't do it and like this story I will only post it if it is finished, just so it isn't unfair. I do realize that I have just dropped over 5 potentially good stories but I can't continue them with all of the work I have going on. **

**I'm am all so very sorry, thanks for your support!**


End file.
